The following patent document 1 discloses an iron golf club head composed of a head main body and a weight member, wherein the specific gravity of the weight member is larger than that of the head main body in order to increase the depth of the center of gravity and moments of inertia.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-65803